Windows 10 Kill Screen
So, I had a 12 year old son, who was born back in 2006. I didn’t take him to school, because it’s he’s 2 weeks off. So, I told my son to be a good boy, because I’ll be heading to work, and told my wife to take care of my son. I headed to work. That was a normal day, and I was minding my own business at work. My boss said I had to have the night shift. “Aww...” I complained. I had to work until 2:30 in the morning, and it took me 30 minutes to get to work and back. So once my shift was done, I went home. (You guessed it, I got home at 3 AM.) So once I got home, My truck began to sputter and shake, then it conked out. “DANGIT!” I shouted. “I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow...” I said. Once I got to my house, something seemed a bit.... odd. I heard an EXTREMELY faint “Hi...” I got to my computer so I can play some games like Roblox, Minecraft, Fortnite, etc. But then I booted it, and the boot screen looked very weird! I ignored it, but ok. So when it’s loading, the computer BSOD on me! “God fucking damn it!“ I exclaimed. I pressed the ENTER key, the computer rebooted. But, wait a second. Why is the boot screen red? Not only that, but it starts to run slow on me. After a few minutes, the computer BSOD again! Text said: "You must shut down your pc to prevent any further damage to it!" I got a little bit furious, then I pressed ENTER key again. Something happened with the boot screen just like the previous boot! It’s all really, really red. I ignored it. Then computer runs slow again. And, it goes back to the same screen, but, it’s uh… Red, too! “Oh no. I don’t know what have I done.” I was like, trying to avoid the error. Hence the boot screen and the loading dots. They’re all the same. And they’re all red and blood. It runs even more slow, and the computer just returned back to the previous BSOD (Black Screen of Death). But: It was my final warning. “Ok! I’m pressing the goddamn Enter key! I can’t take this crap anymore!” I exclaimed. So when I pressed that, the sound ear-raped, the screen just killed my eyes! And then, it read: "Thanks for choosing this computer! See you next time!" appeared in front of me just like it happened way back in September 2, 2018! I began to go very furious, but a bit! I went to go to my bed, which is next to my computer. I forgot to turn off monitor, but ehhhh. 30 sec later, the computer turned on, and hurt my FRICKIN’ ears! Then it corrupted the screen. “GRRRRRRRR!!!!! GET RID OF IT!!! NOW!!!! EARRAPER!!!” I yelled at the screen. It didn’t turn off. I turned off the monitor and the speakers at the same time. I just realised I had a son. I checked his room, he’s sleeping. That’s fine. I decided to go to sleep. Chapter 2 So, I didn’t have to work the night shift this day. “Yes!” I yell joyfully. On my way out the door, I spotted a dvd on the floor. It read 666 in the front. What a number o’ beast. Once I saw it, I put it in my tape recorder. It showed this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXPPTO2hfLw but it was playing backwards. At the end, there was a static, and the recording stopped. I was a bit freaked out, so I decided to get to work, since I was already a bit late. But once I got there, no one else was, and the lights were out. So I decided to look at my work computer. I started it up, and the EXACT same wallpaper was there. If you didn’t know it; it said 666NOESCAPE666, with all of my stuff gone. I went on Nicky’s computer, one of my co-workers. To my surprise, she had the same thing. I went on someone else’s, same thing. I claimed that everyone else had the same thing. “I better get out of here,” I said, nervously. I went on the elevator, trying to rush back home. But then, the elevator flashed green, and the digital screen where the number of the floor should be said 666 all the way down to the first floor. I got in my truck (Which I fixed myself) and got home. Since it was still day, I went to go buy a new PC, but for some reason my truck conked out again, but this time, I was in the middle of nowhere. I grabbed a wrench and went to fix it, but there was a weird purple fluid inside the motor this time. I touched it, and suddenly all inside my mind was “DOWNLOADWINDOWS666FORFREE”. I suddenly fainted, and when I woke up I found myself in my house. I decided to get a shower, since I hadn’t had one in days. But then I found something that changed my life forever in sadness: My Wife was in the tub, dead and “swimming” in blood. “WHAT! THE! FUCK!” I yelled. I then realized that I had a 12 year old son, and I said, “Sorry, Son!”. But there was no response. I thought that he was asleep, since it was 9:30 PM. I looked in my son’s room, and saw that he was gone MISSING. The walls are filled with blood, the bed is filled with Emotions of fear, sadness, anger, and confusion, I decided to go to sleep, having nightmares. Chapter 3 So when I woke up, everything was dark. I have already cleared out my wife out of the bathtub, and put her in a grave. I was still wondering about my missing children. Then, my old computer started up automatically, and that R&BSOD kept blasting ear-shrieking noises, while There was a stingy with black eyes on the screen. “Godddddd!” I yelled. “YOUR SOUL IS MINE!” The giygas exclaimed. Then my computer stopped making loud noises and the Stingy went away, but there was blood pouring from the screen. I fought to turn of the computer, but I decided to get a baseball bat and crushed the computer. A purple liquid poured out. “Oh no, I know what that does.” I said, trying to avoid the liquid. All of the sudden, the liquid levitated, rushing into my mouth at 90 miles an hour. My mind was being took over at an alarming rate. Then, my brain just... shut down. I don’t even know what I did. I woke up again. I was still active. This video popped up on my other computer screen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCtZg0TPEEU After watching that video which popped up, I couldn't sleep. Things started breaking apart, and this mysterious shadow kept whispering "hi...". The next thing I knew, I woke up on a crate of the earth. Almost everything was gone, and up above in the dark red sky, I saw him... I saw uhhhh…. Um….. Stingy!!!! Last time back in Chapter 2, he has come back to my house.!!! Oh god!!! I threw stuff in his face. He’s kinda strong. I went upstairs and then I walked to my bedroom. I made the door lock this time. But the door had a window. And Stingy is looking at me, I was hiding at my bed. I was waiting 2 damn minutes of this, then Stingy dissappeared. “You will be mine” he said. But last time back in Chapter 2, I went to play The Simpsons. After the couch gag, it went to static with hellish noises. A clip of a creepypasta "Squidward's Suicide" played with Squidward's bloodshot & creepy eyes. And then I've been hearing weird noises at night, like crying. And have been feeling some kind of presence. It’s now been getting louder and louder. I've also been experiencing power losses even though the whole neighborhood is lit up except mine. I'm pretty sure one day it will cease but I've been dreaming about the figure and I'm kind of scared. I've been shaking the noises off as something else, but today the sounds were different, i started hearing some really deep voice laughing. I'll update when something interesting happens. Power of my house came back, and after 2 damned months of this strange happening, i finally had the balls to turn the computer on. It booted like normally, except something weird was changed that I noticed. I went on the Roblox page and it went to this sort of site. The webcam on the computer lit up, and I freaked out. Immediately i turned off the computer. I threw it away. I hope that's the end of this crap. Chapter 4 So, I just got home from work and since my truck didn't work since it conked out 2 times, I had to walk. On my way home, I found a cassette tape. Scratches were on the front. All the scratches made the word Hell. I looked on the back and saw more scratches. 1332. I put them together and made Hell1332. What a weird word. Even if it is a word. I pop it in the VHS and watch it. I caught something odd. The Play Screen had a picture of a puppet. The word stingy was written beside it. "So it's name is Stingy" I say. I press play and wait about a minute. Static played until Suicide Mouse popped up on the screen. I got creeped out as about the music. It had horrible audio. In the end, I was shaking in fear of what I just watched. All of a sudden, I get the feeling of when you think you're being watched. I set it off to the side and look at the clock. It was late. "I can't believe I got the late shift!" I exclaimed. I get up and walk upstairs to get ready for bed. While I was in the bathroom, though, I heard creaking coming from downstairs. I finish brushing my teeth and hear the same creaking. "Hello?" I say. No response. "Hello?!" I yell. I walk downstairs into the living room and flip on the light. In the middle of the floor was the cassette tape. "What the hell." I whisper to myself. I don't remember taking it out. I pick it up and go upstairs to bed. The Next Day I wake up and look at my clock. 9:38. I yawn remembering I had today off. "Yes!" I yell joyfully. I walk downstairs to cook myself some breakfast. I look in my fridge and notice something off. I had no eggs, butter, milk, or vegetables. "What the fu-." Something cut me off. THUMP!!! I look up. HELP was scratched on my ceiling. That wasn't what scared me. The thump did. I slowly and gradually walk upstairs. I walk towards my bedroom door. I swing it open......Nothing. "I swear I heard something." I say outloud. I run down the stairs to the kitchen. I stop in the living room. My chair was gone. I look in the dining room. The dresser and table was gone. On the ceiling was scratched HELP ME. I slam the door shut. I walk into the kitchen and grab the home phone. I dial 911. Then I see that the cord was cut. "Holy shit!!!" I yell. I hear running footsteps from upstairs coming downstairs. I panic. Then the kitchen door swings open. A shadow is standing in the door way. I stare at it. "HELP ME" It yelled. It starts to slowly walk towards me. I make a run for it upstairs and I succeed. I run to my room and open the door. I grab my phone and dial 911. It rings, but stops. "No Escape" Says a voice. It sounded so close to me. I didn't even have the phone up to my ear. The door to my room shuts from behind me. "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!!"-9thy48etu434794u98Y&*G27878GR38GROJW[[Category:Shok ending] Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Videos Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Im died Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Random Capitalization Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT